A Turn In Destiny
by Miyukaii
Summary: Haruhi's father died on a tragic accident. Though, his death brought back to life the truth behind Haruhi's identity. Missing cousins? New transferees to Ouran? A rival club? And the host falling in love? The club is in for the ride of their life.
1. Chapter 1

**MUX: **Hey guys! As you can see this is the first time that I tried writing a fanfiction basically focused on anime. Truth to be told when I started reading fanfiction I read things about InuYasha. So I hope that even though this is my first time, I'll satisfy your needs for a beautiful fiction story. By the way this is Ouran.

I am so twisting Ouran. I'm going to make Haruhi rich. Add a lot of characters for others pairings. All Japanese names will have their meaning at the bottom of the story. Thankies!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything. I promise!

* * *

Ryoji Fujioka.

His blood runs through my veins. His genes appear in my physical features. His beliefs strengthened my young mind.

He was a good man.

He was a good friend.

He was an industrious worker.

He was a loving husband.

He was a loving father.

My father loves me very much. He is the only one who knows me well enough. He is the only one who understands me completely and he was the one who supported me all throughout.

That is why it just hurts so much to hear that my beloved father had already met his tragic end.

It was a shock to all of course. My father rarely gets sick. And my father was a very cautious man.

The day I heard the tragic news was still clear in my mind.It was like an addicting drug my head was getting high on. Its like a repetitive assistant reminding me that I will be alone. Forever.

_It was a normal school day. Tamaki entered the room as his usual enthusiastic self._

"_Haruhi." He said in his singsong voice._

_I looked up from the book I was reading and gave him a curious glance._

"_What is it now sempai?"_

"_I've got a surprise for you."_

"_I don't like the sound of this."_

"_Oh common."_

_Before Haruhi can reply, Kyouya entered the room looking stern and serious._

"_Haruhi do you have a minute?"_

"_Of course Kyouya senpai."_

"_I have received a call a few moments ago. It was the hospital. Haruhi, your father had an accident. He didn't make it. The collision broke his neck and his body flew out of the window."_

_Haruhi stood there too shocked to speak. To shocked to move. Too shocked to breathe. After a few moments she regained her composure and said,_

"_Kyouya-sempai, this is not a good joke you know."_

"_Who says I'm joking?"_

_Haruhi sensed the seriousness in his voice even from the start but she wanted to find a reason that what she heard was not true. _

_Her beloved father was not dead. What did he do to deserve this? What did she do to deserve this? She realized that her father was now in peace._

_She was alone._

_She has no one._

_She has no family._

A week had passed after the funeral of my father. My father's lawyer called me to meet him for my fathers last will testament. I agreed to meet him today at his office at 2 pm sharp.

I saw him sitting on his chair typing some documents on his laptop. I knocked on the door once again trying to catch his attention.

"Oh Haruhi, you're here. Take a seat child. Would you like some tea or orange juice perhaps?"

"I'm fine sir. I would just like to get this over with." I replied politely.

"Very well. Your father created this will two months before his death. It was his first and last of course." He said taking out a set of paperworks out of his briefcase.

He started reading it,

"_I, Ryoji Fujioka, hereby admit to the law that this document you are now reading is my true and final will of testament._

_This document is fully given to Attorney Matsukoto for safe keeping and he too is in charge of informing my daughter of its content once I meet my tragic end._

_First I would like to transfer the Fujioka Modeling Line to Fujioka Haruhi. My one and only daughter._

_All accounts connected to this company will also be written under her name._

_The properties which includes the Fujioka Mansion, the Fujioka summer house in Okinawa and the belts of resorts and hotels in Tokyo and Hokkaido are now legally transferred under her care._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Fujioka Ryoji_

I stood there gaping. Since when did my father owned a lot of properties? The lawyer snapped me out of my trance and said,

"Your father asked me to give you this after reading his testament." He told me all the while handing me a white envelope which I presume contained a letter from my father.

"I will leave you a moment of privacy. Then maybe you can start signing all th papers legally transferring Fujioka's properties to your name." Matsukoto said, then left.

I looked at the paper clutched in my hand and started reading.

_Haruhi, _

_My beloved daughter, I am aware that once you are given this letter it is clearly known to you that I am already dead._

_My daughter I love you so much and I apologize for lying to you._

_I know that you are wondering about all the properties transferred to your name. Let me tell you a short story about me and my family._

_The Fujiokas are considered as one of the most successful clan here in Japan. The late Fujiokas had two sons namely Ryoji and Yutaka._

_Yutaka being the oldest was betrothed to Akemi Morishita. Yutaka learned to love Akemi in due time and had two daughters with her, Miyuki and Misaki._

_I, on the other hand fell in love with your mother and had you a year after Miyuki was born._

_It was a known fact that every child in the Fujioka clan has to grow up without knowledge of them having money but will still be brought up with morals. Our ancestors do not want us depending on our riches and become like others who are spilled rotten._

_Every child will be given knowledge about this once they reach the age of seventeen. Except for Miyuki and Misaki who grew up with my mother and my father since Yutaka and Akemi died in a plane crash when they were still 7._

_Unfortunately I died before your seventeenth birthday._

_I don't know but it was an impulsive act to write this letter informing you about this. It seemed that I ,in some twisted way, knew that I won't be there by the time you reach 17._

_Now you know that you are indeed an heiress. A Fujioka heiress at that._

_I know that it was wrong to keep all of this things form you and I deeply apologize for that._

_I just hope that you'll forgive me and remember that I love you deeply princess._

_Matsukoto will be asking you to sign the papers and then you will have to move to the Fujioka house tomorrow._

_Your grandparents died and it was sad for you not to attend their funeral. As of now you will be under the supervision of your cousins._

_I have heard that they will be transferring to Ouran too. It'll be a great opportunity to get to know them better._

_I love you Haruhi. Always will._

_Father_

Haruhi was in tears. I will never be alone.

They will be forever in my heart.

I had a father who deeply cares for me. And I have cousins that will be there to take care of me.

But of course she was shock of the revelation behind her true identity. She was an heiress. And she will have to move.

Truly money never matters for her. But what excites her is to meet her beloved cousins.They are her family as of now.

A few more moments later, Matsukoto arrived clutching several folders containing documents that had to be signed.

After an hour or so, everything was in order and I was free to go. I called Kyouya sempai to tell him that I was okay and will be back on Monday. I packed my things and went to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**MUX: **Was that okay? I hope so. It's a truly different scene for me. Because i never caused much mayhem in creating fanfics like I did with this. I just hope that you will support it no matter how twisted and impossible it may be.

Okay, I used my name and my sisters for the cousins. I just can't help it. And I'll tell you the reason someday why I did use my name.

On the next chapter you will be meeting the cousins and another 4 girls that will change Ouran. (In my story of course.)

**NAME MEANINGS:**

Miyuki- white snow

Misaki- white blossom

Yutaka- abundant

Akemi- bright and beautiful


	2. Meeting the Girls

MUX: Hey! I am doing this while doing PD' second chapter. It's really hard to finish deadlines. Anyway, I hope you liked my first chapter. Anyway here goes the second one. (I'm still putting Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai as part of the club. BTW.)

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own anything my little minions.

Haruhi woke up early in the morning. She was anticipating in seeing her cousins.

She went to her adjoin bathroom and took a bath. She picked a plain white collared shirt and blue faded jeans. She got out the rubber shoes Ryoji gave to her and put it on.

She went down to eat breakfast. She had some toast and eggs. After which she got ready for moving out.

The limousine will arrive at 8 sharp.

She brought down three suitcases from her room and waited patiently. She got out her book and started reading.

After an hour, a honking horn was heard. Carefully, Haruhi brought her suitcases outside. The driver got out and helped Haruhi.

The ride to the mansion was awfully quiet. Haruhi, though excited, was clearly and obviously uncomfortable. Her mind swarming with pessimistic thoughts.

She was broken off her stupor when the driver announced that they have already arrived. Haruhi looked at the mansion and was in awe.

The mansion was big. It is a four storey mansion. It had a very breathtaking garden and a fountain in the middle. The house was guarded by high black steel gates.

The house had an elegant vibe towards it.

Haruhi then went inside looking for people that might help her.

"Is anyone here?" her voice echoing towards the large place.

"It would be nice if you have ringed the doorbell found near the door. At least you won't be looking too stupid shouting your lungs out looking for persons that may assist you."

Surprised by the sudden response, Haruhi looked up and saw a girl not older than 18, holding a clipboard adjusting her reading glasses.

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked meekly.

The mysterious girl smiled. She slowly walked down the white marbled staircase and made her way towards Haruhi. She held her hand out and said,

"I'm Miyuki. I am your cousin. Second daughter of Yutaka and Akemi Fujioka. Though I go by the surname Morishita similar with my older sister, Misaki."

As if on cue, a yawning girl came down the stairs. The girl scrubbed her eyes and said,

"Who's there Yuki-chan?"

"Misaki oneesan, you know that grandmother forbids us to go downstairs wearing our night clothing."

"But I'm hungry Yuki-chan. Besides I thought no one was here. I'm sorry Yuki-chan"

The girl known as Miyuki nodded, her face void of any emotion.

"This is Haruhi our youngest cousin."

Haruhi looked at the two.

Miyuki has black hair that cascaded down her shoulders. It was trimmed. Her chocolate brown eyes glistening in the sun. Her skin was tanned and she has a good physique. She possibly stands at 5'9. She has high cheekbones that suit her perfectly and a very cute nose. She was wearing a white skirt reaching just above her knees. She too is wearing a black collared blouse with some silver stars on the lower left corner. Black sandals for footwear and her wrist only wearing a watch and a simple silver chain.

Misaki on the other hand is shorter than her younger sister. She was standing at 4'7. Quite small for a 19 year old actually. Unlike her sister her short black hair just fell an inch past her shoulder. Her slim frame pale and her lips pouting. Her eyes shine with a child-like happiness though had a lighter shade of brown than her sister.

"Haruhi-chan." Misaki said bouncing to Haruhi. She hugged Haruhi's left leg and smiled.

"Ne Haruhi-chan do you mind if I call you Haru-chan? Haruhi is too long." She said, her hand gesture emphasizing the word long.

"Of course not, Misaki-sempai."

"Misaki-sempai? I like that. Ne Yuki-chan do you think Hikari-chan had seen my little teddy? I haven't seen it since yesterday." Misaki said looking questioningly at Miyuki.

"Why don't you ask her? She is probably in the kitchen baking some cookies."

"Hai. Arigato Yuki-chan. Ja ne Haru-chan."

"She is so like Hunny-sempai." Haruhi said looking at the retreating form of Misaki.

"Ah. The loli-shota type of the host club right?" Miyuki said looking up form her clipboard.

"You know them?" Haruhi said looking surprised.

"Of course. After all the Haninozukas and I have met during some corporation banquet. He's always with Takashi Morinozuka ne?"

"Hai."

"Okay. Have you eaten breakfast?"

Haruhi nodded. She took another glance at Miyuki and somewhere deep inside; she knew that Miyuki reminds her of someone close to her.

"I see. Would you like to talk about the Fujiokas or anything topic of your preference?"

"It would be nice indeed."

"Good. Follow me please. The garden will be a nice place to converse in."

Haruhi swiftly followed the retreating form of Miyuki. She saw her sitting down on one of the wooden tables in the garden.

"So you've read Uncle's final testament?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Have you done all the necessary paperwork?" she questioned still not looking up from her clipboard.

"Of course. I've done it yesterday with my father's lawyer."

"That's good. Excellent indeed. I will be helping you of course in handling the line."

Haruhi smiled and said "Thank you, Miyuki-sempai."

"By the way, would you like to see your room?"

"Why not?"

Miyuki nodded finally looking up from her clipboard. Miyuki showed Haruhi her own suite. It was beautiful.

The wallpaper of the room is blue and silver. A walk in closet on the right and a bathroom on the left. In the middle is a king sized bed draped with blue silk sheets. A vanity closet was near the closet's door and a book shelf on the right side of the bed. A couch and white beanbags occupy the left side of the bed.

"It's beautiful." Haruhi said amazed by the sight.

"Misaki-oneesan designed it herself. I'll leave you for a while. Please prepare because a couple of friends will be visiting for lunch." She said then left the room.

Haruhi plopped down on her bed and sighed.

'I've lost a father and gained cousins. Though Miyuki is quite indifferent I know she's a good person. And Misaki-sempai a cute little girl.' She thought.

Realizing that she only had 15 minutes left to prepare herself she quickly stood up and rummage through the closet where some dress resides.

She picked out a black knee length skirt and a simple blue blouse. She fixed her hair and smiled.

She went down to the living room to see 3 girls being hugged by Misaki.

"Michiko-chan? How are you? I missed you Michiko-chan. Do you want some cookies?

The girl named Michiko Watanabe had a straight dirty blonde her cascading down her mid back. Her eyes radiating an icy blue color. She was tall and had a serious face. Her skin was pale though it was obvious that she worked out at least once a weak, evident in her toned body. She was wearing hip huggers and a white halter top. On her hand was a khaki blazer and her wrist was simply wearing a silver bracelet with a shoe pendant for design.

The second girl called Natsuki Yamamoto had auburn locks. Her curly hair was up in a pony tail. Her cappuccino eyes expressing mirth and happiness. She is wearing a tight blouse which faintly outlines her white lacy bra underneath. Together with a red pleated skirt reaching mid thighs with black strappy sandals. She had a tanned complexion obviously from the summer's heat in a Brazilian beach. She has a lean frame reaching at least 5'6. Unlike Michiko, Natsuki held a radiant face. She was grinning at what Misaki whispered to her.

The third girl which Miyuki was currently conversing with was named Chikakou Saitou. Her black mane wavy and in a half pony tail. Her emerald green eyes glistening with tears presumably from laughter. Her 5'5 frame hovering above Misaki's small frame. Her skin pale, and her body toned. She was simply dressed in a white ruffled skirt with a pink off shoulder top. She is wearing white flats for footwear. Her face free of make up except for a faint trace of lip gloss.

Miyuki caught her figure from the stair and said, "Haruhi why don't you come over and meet the club?"

Haruhi fumbled with the hem of her shirt. Despite the comfortability of the girls, their posture and expressions obviously held elegance.

The two girls, Natsuki and Chikakou smiled at her while Michiko just gave her a nod.

"Haru-chan this is Michiko." Misaki said pointing at the first girl. "She is the second daughter of Isamu Watanabe, owner of Watanabe Technology Enterprise. This girl," Misaki added now pointing to the auburn haired girl "This is Natsuki Yamamoto. Her mother is the great catwalk model while his father Akira Yamamoto is the CEO of Yamamoto shipping company. And of course this is Chikakou Saitou, eldest daughter of Kazuo Saitou."

Haruhi smiled at them greeting them with a warm hello. After the introduction they all started asking questions.

"Haruhi right?' Natsuki asked.

Haruhi nodded.

"You study at Ouran High school ne?" Chikakou then questioned.

Again, Haruhi nodded.

"Well that is good. We'll be transferring there next week from Lobelia. Father said that it'd be a great opportunity for us to know you and to learn more of what Ouran has to offer."

"By the way you're a member of their host club right?"

"You know about that?" Haruhi said aghast.

"Of course. Miyuki-sempai here did a check on your files. It seemed that you are the rookie of the High School host club ne?" Natsuki said her eyes glistening with interest.

"Hai. I am indeed a part of the club."

"Well, I'm sure that Yuki-chan hasn't told you that we too are making up Lobelia's most famous club?" Misaki said munching on her chocolate chip cookie.

"Hontou? What club is it?"

The three girls (Misaki, Natsuki, and Chikakou) looked at one another and grinned. Miyuki looked up from her laptop and Michiko smirked. They all stood up and said,

(A/N Watched episode 9 with the Lobelia girls? Something like that but we go for Ouran style. When they dressed up as girls? Yeah so the entrance is like that.)

"Lobelia…" They sang altogether. Chikakou stepped front and said,

"Chikako Saitou, High school freshman."

"Lobelia"

"Miyuki Morishita, High School Sophomore"

"Lobelia"

"Misaki Morishita, High School Junior"

"Lobelia"

"Natsuki Yamamoto, High School freshman"

"Lobelia"

"Michiko Watanabe, High School Junior."

"Lobelia." In a high pitch.

"Lobelia." In a low pitch.

"Lobelia--- Hostess Club."

"Irashaimase ne, Haruhi kun." They said altogether, their faces holding smiles that can make a person swoon, well if you're a guy for that matter.

Haruhi gaped. They were hostess? Oh Kami.

"You—you were all hostess club members?"

They nodded.

"Correction cousin, are. We are still hostess. (No pun intended)"

"And you are transferring to Ouran?"

Another nod though this time Chikakou said, "And we convinced Suoh-sama to accommodate our club and he agreed. That entrance never gets old. Anyway, Miyuki-sempai we have to change it to Ouran right?"

"But what about the host club?"

"Oh they'll stay Haru-chan. But genderifically…"

"Misaki-oneesan, please use correct terms."

"Gomen ne Yuki-chan, minna. Haru-chan what I was trying to tell you is that the host club will stay for the girls but we hostess we will go for the male population. Wakata?"

"Hai. Do you also have types?"

"Types?" They asked simultaneously

"Hai. Like me, I'm the natural. Kyouya-sempai is the cool type. Tamaki-sempai is the prince type. Mori-sempai is the wild type. The twins the devil type. And of course Hunny-sempai the loli-shota type."

"Of course we do." Miyuki said still typing at her laptop?

'Doesn't she ever stop? She's just like Kyouya-sempai typing away.' Haruhi thought.

"What are you typing Miyuki-sempai?"

"Don't bother her. She's not going to respond anyway." Chikakou said finishing her cheesecake.

"She's just typing the late themes and reports and then computing the budget for the latest hostess theme for our entourage on Monday."

'So Kyouya-sempai.' Haruhi thought.

"Anyway, about the types…"Natsuki trailed off.

"Miyuki is the cool type. Silent, good looking, cool, calm and all about knowledge." Chikakou continued.

"Chikakou is the angel type. Sweet, simple and kind." Natsuki said.

"Watashi no loli-shota type. I love cakes and cute stuffs especially my duckie!"

"Natsuki is the devil type. Total opposite of Chikakou. Seductive and wild." Miyuki said.

"And of course Michiko. Silent and quite stoic but she was the third best choice of the males. They say that she intrigues them."

"Ahh. But I mean you are trying to entertain males? Aren't they hard to please?" She said showing them that she understands them.

"Oh they are. You just have to pull the right strings."

"Where are you staying then? You know for the club?"

"Aah. Ne Miyuki-sempai Douko da?"

"Suoh-sama arranged the old musical theatre in the third floor. Five doors down from the third music room."

"Asouka. So when are you going to start?"

"Monday." They replied together.

"Do you want some strawberry cake Yuki-chan?"

"Iie Misaki-sempai. Arigatou."

They remained silent after that.

Minutes later Haruhi's cellphone rang.

"Hai. Haruhi here."

"Haruhi! You have to come quickly."

"Doushite Hikaru-kun?"

"Kyouya-sempai discovered something. We need you here."

"Demo, we have guests today. Can you come over?"

"But you never invite us to your house."

"Oh Kyouya-sempai haven't told you yet?"

"Told us what?"

"Okay. Can I talk to sempai for a moment?"

"Which sempai?"

"Kyouya-sempai."

"Hai. Kyouya Ootori."

"Kyouya sempai, Hikaru told me that you found out something that is indeed a matter of urgency. Can you just please go here then explain to them what happened to me on the way? Miyuki-sempai and Misaki-sempai have guests. It's rude to leave. Maybe you can meet them too."

"Fine. Where does your mansion reside?"

"I think it's a few blocks from yours sempai."

"The Fujioka's?"

"Hai."

"Wakata. Ja ne."

"Ja sempai."

She noticed that the club was staring. "Yes?"

"So they're going here? The host club I mean?" Michiko questioned, her brow raised.

"Hai. Doushite Michiko-sempai? Is there a problem?"

"Nandemonai. You know what to do."

"Hai, Father."

"Father?"

"Yes, Father. Call her by how he acts. Like a silent father." Natsuki grinned then ran upstairs. Everyone followed her except for Miyuki who was walking slowly.

"Where are you going sempai?"

"Preparing?"

"For what?"

"Meeting the legendary Ouran High School Host Club. It's just suitable we change into attire that seemed to be appropriate for a Lobelia hostess right? It'll be embarrassing if we aren't properly dressed." She smirked and then disappeared.

'Why do I get a feeling that inviting the club members isn't a good idea?' Haruhi thought miserably then went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

**MUX: Whatcha think? OMG! I am already writing the third chapter and i hope you like this chappie too.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. It's really appreciated. **

PREVIEW:

"Haruhi!"

"Doushite Tamaki-sempai?"

"Mother!"

"We've got news. We've got a new club."

"Ouran High School Hostess club."

"I see you've heard about us already."


	3. Meeting the Host Club

**MUX: **Hey. You know many will get really mad because I keep updating this story but can't blame me really. I've got ideas stuck in my head for days now.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own anything sweethearts!

* * *

Haruhi was tired telling the people that she can do the tea alone. But they insist on doing it. She gave up.

She just sat there flipping through her notes waiting for the host club members. Half an hour had passed but still no sign of the members. As if on cue the gigantic white doors opened revealing the Half Japanese-Half French man running towards her.

He enveloped her in a tight hug. He was followed by Kyouya adjusting his glasses, the twins looking solemn and Hunny sempai unwrapping a sweet Mori gave him.

"This is a nice house Haruhi-chan." Hunny sempai commented.

"Arigatou ne Hunny-sempai. But like what my cousin told me this was built for over three decades now. They just work hard to maintain it."

They all nodded.

"Anyway what is it that you wanted to tell me sempais?"

"Haruhi!"

"Doushite Tamaki-sempai?"

"Mother!"

"We've got news. We've got a new club." Kyouya said.

"Ouran High School Hostess club." The twins added in unison.

"I see you've heard about us already." A black-haired girl said.

Host skills kicking in, Tamaki asked, "And who might you be my fair lady?"

If she was an ordinary girl, she would have fainted on the spot. Unfortunately she was not.

"I'm Miyuki Morishita, cousin of Haruhi."

The boys stared at the girl before them Slowly she went down the stairs followed by four beautiful ladies.

Once the Lobelia Girls and the Ouran boys were face to face they looked at one another.

Miyuki was wearing a black ruffled skirt that reaches mid thigh and a simple white shirt with stars in the middle. Her feet strapped with a white heeled sandal. Her black hair straightened.

Natsuki was wearing a blue button shirt, the first two buttons unbuttoned. She was wearing white slacks and a pair of blue rubber shoes. Her auburn hair now in two low pony tails.

Michiko is wearing black fitting jeans with a red sleeveless top. On top of the red top was a simple black jacket, hugging her figure. She is wearing her black sandals and is still wearing the silver bracelet from before. Her blond hair in a half pony tail.

Chikakou is wearing her pink off shoulder top with a black skirt similar with Miyuki. Her feet now wearing pink flats. Her hair is curled, bouncing up and down while she was walking.

Misaki was wearing a simple blue dress with tiny straps to hold the dress. Her feet with blue shoes. She was now carrying a little pink duck on her arms.

While the boys were observing the girls, the girls were also looking at the boys.

Tamaki is wearing simple shorts that reach below his knees. His polo unbuttoned on the first two. His hair kept.

Kyouya had his black hair ruffled. He was wearing his occasional black pants with a striped black and white polo.

The twins as usual had a matching suit of white baggy shorts and a tight yellow shirt that shows their muscles too well.

Hunny is wearing white little boy shorts and forest green silk shirt.

Mori on the other hand like the other is wearing green emerald shorts with a simple white shirt.

"Hello?" Haruhi said snapping the eleven people out of their own stupors.

"I asked if all of you would like tea."

A couple mutter of agreements were heard. Haruhi nodded and led them to the dining room.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked and pulled the chair that was near Haruhi. Tamaki seeing Hikaru said,

"Why you little doppelgangers? Are you planning to corrupt my daughter's pure innocent mind? Don't worry Father is here to protect you. Mother scold this doppelgangers for corrupting my daughter." Tamaki said caressing Haruhi's cheeks.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses and settled his laptop down. "I am sorry Father but this is not the time for your silly little antics."

Haruhi stood up and asked someone to help her bring the tea. Miyuki stopped her.

"Haruhi sit. You shouldn't be doing this. After all you own this house too." She said moving her thin rimmed glasses from the bridge of her nose.

"Sempai are you sure this girl is not your sister, wife or cousin or anything related to you?" Hikaru whispered to Kyouya.

"No." Kyouya's simply replied. Then she looked at Miyuki. Indeed she was like him in some twisted ways.

She is currently typing on her laptop with bills and receipt resting near her. She was pushing up the rim of her glasses from the bridge of her nose and was just silently typing away. He looked back down and continued typing the latest plans for the host club.

When the tea was served the helper asked if anyone wanted anything to eat.

"Ichigo cake!" Two shouts said. Misaki and Hunny looked at one another.

"Do you like cakes too?" Misaki said eagerly.

"Hai. I love chocolate, strawberry, blueberry, mocha and every cake there is." Hunny replied his grin widening.

"Hontou? Me too. How about cookies?"

"Yes especially the one with big chocolate chips."

"Mitsukuni." Mori said hushing the little boy.

"Misaki." Michiko said.

All of them looked at the two.

"Doushite?" Michiko asked nonchalantly.

"Nandemonai." Natsuki said smiling.

Silence overcomes the whole table except for the rare chatter between Misaki and Hunny. Miyuki looked at them and said,

"So you've known about us then Ootori-san?"

Kyouya looked up from his laptop and said "Of course Morishita-san. You should not expect less of me."

The group looked at the two with interest.

"Of course. I should've known. Kyouya Ootori. Celebrates his birthday on the 22nd of November. Zodiac Sign is the scorpion. Stands at 5'11 or 181 cm. Strong subjects are English, German and Physics. Favourite foods are spicy things though you dislike sweets. Blood Type is AB. Ranks 1st place academically in the second year. Youngest son of Yoshio Ootori. Cool type of host. Known as Shadow king."

The Ouran hosts gaped at her except for Kyouya who smirked. Never had they seen someone do such report except for Kyouya himself.

"Excellent Morishita-san. You've done your homework pretty well. Miyuki Morishita Fujioka. Though goes by Morishita. Celebrates her birthday on the 1st of February. Zodiac sign is Aquarius. Stand at 5'6 or 161 cm. Strong subjects are History, Math and Italian. Favorite foods are mostly Italian cuisines though dislikes anything that is sweet. Blood type is AB. Ranks 1st place in Lobelia sophomore year. Youngest daughter of Yutaka Fujioka. Similar cool type of host.Puppet queen to all. And please call me Kyouya."

The girls form lobelia smirked. Miyuki has finally found her match.

"Call me Miyuki then. Shall I tell you all the things I have learned?"

"No one's stopping you. Say what you know."

Miyuki smirked. She wouldn't know what hit him.

"Suoh Tamaki.Birthday is on the 8th of April. Half French-Half Japanese. Stands at 6'0 or 188 cm. Blood Type is A Strong subjects are English, French, and World History. Favourite Foods are Commoner's ramen, commoner's candy (Baby Star) Prince type of host. Ranks 2nd Place in the sophomore year. Only son of Yuzuru Suoh."

"Very nice start. Shall I proceed?"

Miyuki nodded.

"Natsuki Yamamoto. She celebrates her birthday on the 10th of May. Japanese with signs of Spanish. Blood type is O. Stands at 5'6 or 163 cm. Strong subjects are Spanish, Biology and Calculus. Favourite color is crimson red and has fear of heights or acrophobia. Ranks 3rd place in Lobelia freshman. Only daughter of CEO Akira Yamamoto. Devil type."

**(A/N: When the sayings being said is all about the guys then its Miyuki. When its all about the girls its Kyouya Wakata?)**

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Celebrates their birthday on June 9th with Hikaru being older. Height is 5'10 or 178 cm.Blood type is B. Strong subjects are Math, Physics, Chemistry and Arts. Ranks 4th and 5th on the freshman year. They love fashion just like they're mother and attracts customer by the thing we call twincest or incest between twins. Favourite food is Japanese sushi."

"Chikakou Saitou. Celebrates her birthday on the 27th of July. Height is 5'5 or 159 cm. Blood Type is B. Strong subjects are Modern Japanese, Gym, Arts and English. Favorite food is Malaysian cuisine. Her favorite color is emerald green. 5th in ranking for Lobelia freshman year. Angel type. Eldest duaghter of Kazuo Saitou."

By now the table was gaping (except for Hunny and Misaki who were still etaing their cakes) at the two. It was like watching a tennis match although noone shows a sign of losing just yet.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Birthday is on February 29th. Stands at 148cm or 4'10" Blood Type is AB. Strong Subject is Math. His favourite foods are Cake, strawberry, sweet things, spicy things though Dislikes carrots He is the loli-shota type.Ranks 1st place in 3rd year. Eldest son of the Haninozukas and known as the great Karate master.

"Misaki Morishita. Birthday is on the 8th of January. Stands at 4'7 or 138 cm. Blood type is AB. Loves Linguistics and Math. Favorite includes her duck, chocolate, strawberry and any sugary food. Favorite color is white and pink. Eldest daughter of Yutaka Fujioka. Loli-shota type. Hates sour food. Ranks 2nd in 3rd year."

"Takashi Morinozuka. Birthday is on May 5th. Height is exactly 192cm or 6'4". Blood Type is O. Strong Subjects are Geography, Japanese History and Physics. Favorite Food is Oriental such as natto. Type is Wild Card. Ranking in 3rd Year is 2nd Place. Always with Mitsukuni."

"Michiko Watanabe. Birthday is on the 23rd of November. Height is 5'10 or 179 cm. Blood type is O. Loves Geography and Physics. Silent most of the time. Favorite food is barbecue and noodles. She hardly eats anything with tomatoes. Type is Random type. Simply stoic but entertaining in a sense. Ranks 1st in 3rd year."

When the duo was done they were panting and glaring at each other. The others were quite surprised. Sure, Kyouya and Miyuki was this intelligent, always about business but they have never ever lose their cool on one single person. Tamaki of course find this quite amusing.

"And what are you trying to do? Stating all the facts for the world to see?" He asked his eyes glinting with an unknown spark.

"That he/she cannot outdo the great Kyouya Ootori/Miyuki Morishita" they said in unison still glaring at each other.

All of the occupants stared at the two.

"Simply accept it then sempai. You have found your match. Someone who is about business. Someone that can outwit you and someone who definitely competes with you." Chikakou said turning abck to her tea.

"Does he?" Miyuki said her cool demanor coming back.

"You know he can sempai." Natsuki said drinking her tea.

"Urusai." Miyuki said.

Kyouya smirked.

"So tell me beautiful ladies what brought you to Ouran?" Hikaru asked.

"I convinced their father to transfer then to Ouran. After all our families had been aliies for years. They know that only I can keep them at bay. SO why separate them from me I said. Another is that maybe I can gain more profit for the club if we set it up in Ouran." Miyuki responsed.

"Do you have any brother?" Haruhi asked from her seat.

"No. I only have one sister. Why?"

"Because you are so like Kyouya-sempai. All about profits and keeping us at bay. Benefits and everything."

"Stop implementing that we are related." Kyouya said.

They ignored what Kyouya said.

"Anyway, so you are the hostes club right?" Kaoru asked now eyeing the girls before him.

"Yup. And you are the host club I assume?" Natsuki said.

"The one and only." Hikaru replied with a smirk.

"Ne Tama-chan, why are there going to be two host clubs?" Hunny asked.

"Hontou Hunny? Two host clubs? Doushite Michiko-chan?" Misaki asked.

"Not exactly two host clubs sempai. Our club is for females while these girls go for males." Tamaki said.

"Ahh. So can we go out? Like a tour to the mansion maybe?" Kaoru questioned Haruhi.

"Daijobou. Minna, do you wanna come as well?"

"Sure why not?"

"Okay. Let's go."

"Gomenasai." Two familiar voices said.

The group took a look and saw that both "Shadow people" are sitting in their chairs and still typing on their laptops.

**(A/N: Reason why they're always typing? Well we have a reason! And I won't tell because it'll destroy the story. Maybe you can guess the pairings one by one. Or as my religion teacher said by one by one)**

"I have to finish all the bills and everything for the start of the host club next week so go."

The group nodded in her direction though waiting for an answer from Kyouya.

"Ordering materials for next week's theme is pretty hectic."

The group understood and made their way out. Once they left silence enveloped the two beings until Miyuki looked up from her laptop.

"Its been a long time Kyouya-kun."

"Indeed Miyuki. Indeed it was."

"Still the same busy and silent Kyouya then?"

"Still the same icy and knowledgeable Miyuki I presume?"

Miyuki smiled one of her rare smiles and Kyouya returned it with his own.

"So what are you doing then Kyouya-kun?"

"Ordering some flowers from Bali. And you?"

"Doing preparations for our grand opening. I'm hoping to see you there."

Kyouya nodded then smiled. After that silence overcome the two beings once again.

* * *

**WITH THE REST OF THE GROUP**

"And this is the kitchen where all those cakes come from." Misaki declared grinning at them.

"So there are cakes here?" hunny asked.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Well, Misaki its better to eat outside that in here. You will ruin your dress of you don't." Michiko said coolly.

"Hai Michiko." The black-haired girl smile.

Once again the group followed the loli-shota host of Lobelia. They saw that she was sitting there in a rounded table near the fountain. They all took a seat. Hikaru said "We haven't been introduced properly."

The girls smiled. One by one they introduced themselves, similar with the boys. Natsuki added that the girl with her laptop is Miyuki-sempai and Kaoru added that the guy with his laptop is Kyouya-sempai.

"They're like twins ne?" Hikaru said.

"Hmm. I've never met someone like Miyuki-sempai. She's just like that. Always typing, calculating and whatnot. Even when we were in Lobelia. Miyuki-semapi will be together with us in welcoming the guests though most of the time she just sits there by the bar typing in her laptop. She's always about budget and benefits. Puppet queen as we call her." Chikakou said.

"Puppet Queen?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yep. Chikakou, Misaki-sempai and I are usually the one who decides in the club but in some ways she can manipulate us into agreeing with her decisions. Like puppet controlling. Sometimes we even joke around that she may be possibly related to a dark sorcerer or somehting but she will just glare at us. She's just typically about business. Silent, knowledgeable and manipulative at times. Thus the puppet queen Miyuki-sempai."

"Even though he told me to stop Kyouya is really like her."

"What do you mean Tama-chan?" Misaki asked.

"Well, If you'd observe closely Kyouya always type around right. Like Miyuki he just stays to welcome then fade into the background for Kmai knows what. Then after that he's kind of a shadow king you know. It seemed that we are the one amking the decidon but truth to be told there are times that it was his idea but he was just putting it in our mids so it may appear that it was actually ours. Quite confusing really. But even though it was Tamaki's idea to start the club, he's the one handling it."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Those two really have so much in common.

"Ne minna, do you want to play?" Misaki asked suddenly.

"What game Misaki-chan?"

"What do you want to play Hunny-chan?"

"Hide and seek sounds good." The twins replied.

"The Daruma doll would do better." Tamaki interrupted.

"I admit Tono that is a smart idea."

"I'd rather not play, Misaki." Michiko said quietly chewing on her cheesecake.

"Doushite Michiko-chan?"

"Its nothing. Go play." Michiko said.

Misaki nodded then ran. Michiko was about ot sip on her green tea when she nodded another presence.

"Aren't you going to play?" Michiko asked Mori.

"I usually play with Hunny but its good to just enjoy the view sometimes." He said.

Michiko nodded. "Me too. I like Misaki's company but sometimes too much sweets almost burn my tastebuds you know."

"You're always with her?" he asked smiling a bit at the sight of Hunny pouting.

"Not exactly but because we are in the same grade I usually accompany her. Aside from the fact that Miyuki isn't exactly the playful type you know."

"I see."

"How about you do you always go with Haninozuka?"

"Mitsukuni you mean. Well yes for a long time already its been like that."

"You know I've never been this talkative or spoken this too many words at all in 10 minutes."

"Same here. So why are you silent?"

"Why are you?"

"Well I guess its just that I wanted to be that way. Serene places are better than loud ones. With all the noise form the host club everyday I do not plan on adidng more to it."

Michiko smiled.

"Same here. Sometimes I just want to run off to live in a quiet place but I feel too obliged for Misaki you know."

Mori nodded.

WITH THE TWINS AND EVERYONE

"Ne, Chikakou is Michiko that talkative?" Haruhi asked.

"Nope. Just simple words but not that much in a span of ten minutes."

"Someone sense something?" Natsuki said.

"Uhn nothing?" Chikakou replied.

"I mean don't be stupid Chikakou. Can't you see?"

"Can't you see what Natsu-chan?" Misaki said, quite sad to stop the game.

"That someone needs serious help!" Hikaru exclaimed draping his arm around Chikakou's shoulder.

Chikakou was surprised. She was not supposed to be charm. She is the one who charms people not the other way around. That was a principle in the host club. But still…

"Help in what?" Haruhi asked still not getitng it.

"Well…its like this." And they formed a huddle. After a couple of minutes they came up wearing identical smiles and smirks.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**MUX: **I can't believe I made a three chapter story with 21 pages in three days! Hahahahah. But I dunno I may ve working on the fourth and post it by Friday since I have classes and with the SPR I don't know. Hahahahah. Too busy!

Thanks to those who reviewd. Its so great to know that some does appreciate your work you know.


	4. First Day in Ouran

MUX: Hey! This is the fourth chapter. SO I dunno I finished the third chapter early. And I am now typing SPR at the same time I am doing this. By the way I already know what I am gonna be doing for this story. Its gonna have 19 chapters. Yeah so…Wanna read the fourth chapter? Here It goes…

DISCLAIMER: I wish I own Ouran. I really do that's why I'm saving money to buy it. :) I love Kyouya!

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

The hostess club met with the host club. Kyouya and Miyuki had a match of knowledge stating facts about the other members. The group decided to go out and see the garden/ They played Daruma doll except for michiko and Mori who stayed and chatted. The group (Natsuki, Chikakou, Haruhi,Misaki, Hunny, Tamaki and the twins) are planning something and it seems that Kyouya and Miyuki have been acquainted before. Hmm..

* * *

The group went inside after what seemed to be an hour. They found Miyuki and Kyouya sitting on the table chatting about their company's profit.

"Well, Gomen ne ladies but it seems that we have duties elsewhere." Tamaki said looking at his expensive gold watch.

"Wait. Before you go please have a seat." Miyuki said.

"But Miyuki-sempai we really need to…" Hikaru reasoned.

"I insist. I was discussing this with Kyouya-san and he indeed agrees that this topic be brought up immediately."

Kyouya gave them a pointed look. The group sighed and sat down once again.

"What is this about Miyuki-sempai?" Chikakou asked.

Miyuki glanced at Haruhi before answering, "Haruhi."

"What about her?" the host king said suddenly interested.

"It seemed that Miyuki planned to pay the remaining debt of Haruhi which if I am not clearly mistaken is Y 3 256 789. And we all know that the only reason Haruhi is staying in our club is because of her debt. Now that it has been paid we are conversing on whether Haruhi should remain in our club or will join the new host club that Miyuki handles."

The group was shocked.

"What we are saying is we would like to give Haruhi time to think about whether she would remain in your club or would like to join our club?"

"And you agree with this proposition mother? How outrageous! I cannot let those chauvinistic pigs ogle my dear daughter."

"First off all Suoh-san…"

"Tamaki. Call me Tamaki."

"Tamaki-san, this is not a place for those ridiculous side comments. And second I think that Haruhi do have her own opinion in this matter."

"And Tamaki, even though there will be great decrease in profit I was taught of one's freedom in choices. I should respect that."

This sent Tamaki into his corner of woe, continuously growing mushrooms.

The group looked at Haruhi waiting for her answer.

"First of all for the past few months I learned to enjoy my time in the host club. It's true that most of the time the twins and Tamaki irritate them because for their careless antics. But I think its time that I acknowledge the lesson you taught me when we were in the beach. Gender does matter and should be given attention. I have been thinking his for the few hours and maybe it's good if I already reveal my true identity to the student body. I'm joining the hostess club." Haruhi said with a tone of finality.

Kyouya nodded. Mori and Honey ,though sad for Haruhi leaving, nodded. The twins nodded. And so did Tamaki. The other club was smiling except of course for Miyuki and Michiko who merely nodded to show their welcome to the girl.

"But don't worry Kyouya-sempai. If the profit really decreases I'll be willing to join again."

"How?" Kyouya said somewhat interested.

"Well we could always say that I'm his twin sister, meaning Haruhi the guy. Then he transferred to a school for a course."

Kyouya nodded showing his agreement.

"Well that is settled then. Therefore I expect you all tomorrow to see the grand opening of the club. It is in the theatre located five doors down from the music room."

The host club nodded (A/N: The Ouran club will be called host club or OHC then the girl's club will be hostess club or LBC )

On their way out, Natsuki called,

"And sempais, Miyuki-sempai said that if you're going to visit us, please bring board shorts and some muscle tops."

The boys nodded once again. Once inside the limousine, Mori asked a question,

"Why do we need board shorts? Kyouya?"

"Gomen ne Mori-sempai but I do not have any idea on their theme. Well are we going to go to their opening?"

"Why not?" Tamaki said. The twins agreed while Hunny nodded.

"It's settled then. Since we have earned thrice the money we need for the month, maybe we can afford losing one day."

The group smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Haruhi woke up with butterfly on her stomach. It seemed that the costume for today was like a normal thing to wear for the host club but…

Before she could continue her thoughts, a knock was heard.

"Miss Haruhi, breakfast is ready. Miss Miyuki is waiting downstairs with Miss Misaki."

"Hai. Arigatou."

She went to the bathroom and took a bath. She put on her new uniform and put two little clips on her hair.

She went down carrying her bag.

"Ohayou sempais."

Miyuki nodded then went back reading her newspaper. Misaki on the other hand greeted her with a warm smile.

"Ohayou Haru-chan."

Haruhi sat down and started filling her plates.

"I'm surprised. I do not mean to implement something but it seemed that you have manners for a girl who grew up knowing she was a commoner."

"Don't worry sempai. Its just 9 months with the host club tends to do that to you. With the entire banquet and everything I attend, manners and etiquettes are a requirement from Kyouya-sempai."

Once again Miyuki nodded showing her understanding.

"Haruhi starting from today every month you will have to meet with me for your model line. I will teach you the basics and of course since your still not ready to handle your finances I will be giving you your allowance every week. The amount is Y 75 000 a day. I hope that is enough. I also managed to get all your credit cards and proper ID together with your passport."

"That's more than enough sempai. Arigatou."

"Its just right that you experience the money earned by your father."

After that there breakfast was eaten in silence. Once they were done eating they got ready for school and ride the family limousine.

* * *

The ride was silent except for the usual mutters of Misaki.

"Misaki-oneechan where is Mino-kun?" Miyuki asked observing her sister.

"Michiko told me that she had it washed. Mino-kun was stained yetserday because of Michiko-chan."

"Asouka."

On their arrival they saw that chikaou, Natsuki and Michiko were there leaning on their limousines talking. They decided to go in together.Many student were fussing on who the new girls were.

The five girls ignored the mutterings.

'Look at the short haired girl. She looked like Haruhi of the host club.'

'Maybe they are related.'

'Isn't that Morishita-san, the heiress of the rival company of Ootori medical group?'

"Mitte minna! That's Chikakou Saitou. She's the eldest daughter of the commander in chief of Japanese Navy and Airforce."

"Look who's coming! it's the Host club!"

The girls and boys surrounding the new students looked at the direction where the girl was pointing. And indeed they saw the host club with their uniforms on, looking happy and with one hands on their pockets. Although…

"Ne Mika-chan, where is Haruhi?"

The girls agreed. Where is Haruhi-kun?

The host club met up with the new students and greeted, "Welcome to Ouran." Kyouya and Tamaki said.

"Arigatou Kyouya-san. Tamaki-san." Miyuki bowed.

Before any conversations were made, the intercom came to life (A/N: Bear with me ) and said,

"All students proceed to the Grand Hall immediately. All students proceed to the Grand Hall immediately."

All the students were wondering. What is happening? The last time they used the Grand Hall is when the Lobelia Zuka Club went here for the cultural festival and that was months ago. They proceeded and did what was told.

When they were there, school superintendent stood in the podium and said,

"You may all be wondering why you are here. We shall be welcoming new students from Lobelia academy. May I request all the five students to stand up."

Miyuki, Misaki, Michiko, Natsuki and Chikakou all stood up. The students present applaud and gave them a warm welcome.

"And as all of you may have heard, Haruhi Fujioka had transfer for a while to another school for a course he is currently taking. In his place will be her twin sister, Fujioka, Haruhi."

The students laughed. They had the same names?

When the students weren't looking Tamaki looked at his father and mouthed 'Arigatou'. Yuzuru looked at his son and nodded.

After the welcoming, classes started. Though the hostess club was released early for preparations with consent from Yuzuro Suoh of course.

**..At 4 pm..**

All the girls were disappointed to hear that the host club was close for today.

The boys went to the third floor to find it peculiarly empty. They went to the music room, got their shorts and shirts in their locker room and went to the theatre immediately.

There was no guy outside the theatre.

"Mother look! We'll be first customers!"

Kyouya shook his head. They were like the fan girls squealing when they are going to the host club. He took hold of the knob and turned it around.

What they saw is really unexpected.

The room was decorated in a beach theme. Sand were scattered along the mahogany floor of the old theatre. The stage and chairs were removed leaving the place bare. There were some exquisite flowers from Italy. And coconut trees were placed on the sides of the room. Artificial lighting was used for the sun. On the right corner of the room are two bars full of drinks and cakes. But what shocked them the most is what is in the middle of the room.

The 6 hostess were standing their smiles (well smirk in the case of Miyuki) plastered in their faces. And what more is that they were wearing bikinis that look too gorgeous on their toned bodies.

This left the host with their jaws hanging open, even the shadow king and Mori had their mouths open amazed by the beauties in front of them.

Chikakou and Natsuki wore matching halter top bikinis. Chikakou is wearing a red one while Natsuki is wearing a blue one. They were wearing matching flip flops too. They had their hair in two pigtails with curls. And flowers stuck in their ears.

Misaki is wearing a striped tank top and short shorts with matching black flip flops.

Miyuki is wearing a green string bikini. Her flip flop is of the emerald color although she had a white cloth that reached her knees tied on her waste. Her long black hair up in a single ponytail.

Michiko on the other hand is wearing something similar with Miyuki though her bikini was a white one with a patch of star on the left breast. Her flip flops were white and a black cloth draping on her tanned body. Her dirty blonde hair in a messy bun with two stylish chopsticks, sticking in her hair.

Haruhi was wearing something similar with what the twins gave her. A pink one with ruffles and heart surrounding the top. She was wearing a pink flip flop, hair clips on the right side of her hair.

"Irashaimase!" they exclaimed.

The boys were speechless for quite a moment. Chikakou surprised by the sudden actions of the club stood up and waved her petite hands in front of their faces.

"Ne sempais Doushite?" she asked.

Miyuki smirked knowing fully the effect of their costumes for today.

"Get your shorts and tops on girls."

"Chottomate! We are customers!" Tamaki exclaimed suddenly snapping out from his reverie.

The others nodded while Kyouya simply adjusted the rim of his glasses.

"Your hostess club not having enough customers?" Hikaru asked teasingly sitting on one of the beach chairs.

"Pfft? No customer's my arse. This is already the second time we have to change. We've got lots of customers. But unlike you we entertain at least three at a time since we are all girls. And you are the 10th batch so basically We've got a lot of costumers "

The group nodded understanding their concept.

"So can you choose your designated host now so we can proceed?"

They nodded decisively.

"Tamaki-san?"

"Haruhi." He said excitedly.

She noted it down.

"Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Chikakou and Natsuki." They said together.

"Hunny-sempai?"

"Misaki-chan!"

"Mori-sempai?"

"Michiko."

"Kyouya-san, are you a customer or just a mere observer of our club?"

"Well, I do not plan to waste my time by just simply observing these oafs here now."

"There is no host available though." Miyuki said turning her back to him.

"Aren't you a host?" He asked causing the younger Morishita to face him once more.

"Well…" she said, quite speechless not expecting that question.

"And as part of this club I believe that it is your duty to entertain your guest, am I not right?"

"You can join the others if you want to."

"I'd rather not share. And I believe that you are quite available so why share with others when I can have my own?" Kyouya said.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. Let's go." She said, unconsciously grabbing his hand, leading him to a table laid with refreshments.

She sat down and took out her clipboard (A/N: It magically appears!) started taking down notes.

Kyouya who was quite uncomfortable because of this situation interrupted her,

"Is that a way to treat a guest?"

Miyuki looked up from her note taking and said, "I apologize then. What do you want to do?"

'Well what activities do you offer?"

"I usually talk with my guests or designators."

"Well why don't we do that?"

"You are seriously asking me that question?"

"Obviously I am indeed asking that."

"Why are you being such an ass?"

"Why are you being prissy? Time of the month?" he asked.

Miyuki looked at him, her eyes clearly expressing irritation.

"You were nice yesterday."

"Take note yesterday."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you leave?"

* * *

"Ne Tamaki-sempai, Doushite? You're being quiet which is totally unlike you." Haruhi said sipping on her red tea.

"Nandemonai."

"C'mon sempai you honestly think I'll believe that?"

"Well…"

"What is it that bothers you sempai?"

"Haruhi…"

"Yes?"

"Willyouaccompanymetotheparktomorrow?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well there's a festival to a park nearby. I would really love it if you would go with me."

Haruhi smiled.

"Why not?"

(A/N: I know so unlike her!)

"So it's a date?"

"Maybe."

"How come you agreed this time?"

"You're less annoying today sempai."

* * *

"Ne Misaki-chan, what do you do on weekends?" Hunny asked the petite girl.

"Well, Michiko comes to our house then always helps me in baking cake and preparing cookies. How about you Hunny-chan? Do you spend your weekends with Takashi-kun"

"Hai. I usually practice with Takashi on martial arts then we go to the nearby café and eat cakes!"

"Hontou? That is so great!"

"Demo, I would really love to learn how to bake a cake. It's really nice to know that aside form eating sweets I can also make one right?"

"Hai. I would love to learn martial arts though."

"Well, Misaki why don't we do it like this? You can teach Mitsukuni to bake on Saturday then he can help you learn martial arts?" Michiko suggested quietly sipping her strawberry ice tea.

Misaki thought about it then eagerly nodded.

"Hontou, you'll teach me?"

"Sure." Misaki said, smiling.

"Arigatou Misaki-chan. And maybe after eating those we can go to our dojou then I can teach you then Takashi will teach Michiko-chan."

"That'll be nice Hunny-chan. SO what do you want to learn on Saturday?"

"Well, can we bake something with chocolate?" Hunny inquired.

Misaki nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

"So you've always been together?"

"Well yeah. I mean we are twins. How about you and Natsuki? You seem so close."

"Uh, Natsuki's mother and my mother were best friends ever since they were kids. So we were already friends since we were in diapers. They say that we are like twins, inseparable. Unfortunately, we don't look alike. With Natsuki having red hair and me having black."

"Tell me stories please?"

"About what Hikaru-kun?"

"Lovelife?"

"Well I've actually had two boyfriends before." Chikakou said.

"Well the first one lasted for three months. He said that we don't have anything in common. That everything was a mistake. The second one was for half a year. We were serious but his father sent him tom Italy for his studies." Chikakou added

"So you gave up?"

"It's not like I can do anything."

"If there is anything that I discover today Chikakou its one thing."

"And what is that?"

"You intrigue me."

"Many people say that Hikaru-kun."

* * *

"So you are a devil type I assume?"

"Yeah. I grew up being an only child. Quite spoiled by my father. Basically I was alone except for the usual company from Chikakou. I guess being spoiled and rich gave me that type of aura. And you?"

"Similar. Devil type. Kyouya-sempai said incest is usually something forbidden by our society. Those who disobey basic principles are devils. And then aside from that we like pestering tono and being pranksters too."

"I see."

"You're an acrophobic?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Its nothing."

"Common. Or I'll bring you to the rooftop and leave you there."

"You wouldn't dare." Natsuki said glaring at him.

"Oh I'm no devil type for nothing."

"Bastard."

"My father's still alive!"

* * *

"It's none of your business Ootori-san." She said coldly bringing out her green binder.

"It is actually Morishita-san. It was…"

But before he can even continue Miyuki stood up and announced loudly,

"Shifts over. Gomenasai. But I must ask you all to leave. I'm wishing to see you tomorrow."

The hostess said their farewells and the guys left.

Miyuki sighed. _'Why did I have to go back?'

* * *

_

**With the boys:**

"So Tama-chan did you ask Haru-chan to accompany you?" Hunny asked, sitting on Mori's shoulder.

"Yes. She agreed." He said then proceeds to his inner mind theatre.

"That's great tama-chan. You know Misaki-chan agreed to teach me in baking cakes."

"Really Hunny-sempai. When?" Hikaru asked nonchalantly.

"Every weekends. We will be baking chocolate cakes right Takashi?"

Takashi nodded.

"Ne tono why is Kyouya-sempai so quiet?" Kaoru asked glancing at the Shadow King.

Tamaki snapped out from his stupor and glanced at his best friend. And indeed Kaoru was right. Kyouya was silent, typing in his usual. His long fingers typing using the pads with greater intensity than the usual.

"Mother why are you so quiet?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki if you wish to have a proper hosting business tomorrow then leave me be." He said in his cool voice.

But inside he was intrigued, curious and somewhat pained. '_Why did she have to return?'_

The host club stayed that for a while just enjoying the silent environment. The hostess club went home after their service around 5:30.

It was about 6:oo and the twins and Hunny with Mori-sempai decided to go home leaving Tamaki and Kyouya.

When they were alone Tamaki sat beside his friend and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Nandemonai Tamaki. Go home."

Tamaki knew not to question further.

"Okay but will you be going to the festival tomorrow?"

"We will see."

* * *

"Ne Miyuki-sempai, would you like to join me tomorrow for the festival? Maybe the club would want to go to."

"I will check my schedule but I'm sure Misaki, Chikakou and Natsuki will be glad to join you. "

"Arigatou sempai. Demo, after the shift with the host club (meaning Tamaki) you seem so distant and silent."

"It's nothing. It's a mere case of migraine. I drank my medicine. Go to bed."

"Hai. Oyasumi sempai."

Miyuki nodded at the younger girl. When the door closed soundly, she sighed.

'_Why?'

* * *

_

**MUX: Isn't it kind of intriguing? Seriously what is between the two of them? And Is there a blooming relationship? And what was the plan from the previous chapter? Those people are sneaky! Thanks to all the reviews by the way.**


	5. Fucked up Lives and Amusement

**MUX: **Well…I'm already on my fifth chapter huh? Well it's quite hard to really do everything. I was just asking my sister to help me. Hahaha mean in typing. But the plot is still mine. I am still finishing a PowerPoint presentation for Music and we got PE tomorrow. SO yeah I'm writing this now.

**HEY Fatima! If you're reading this…leave a review. **

**DISCLAIMER: **Fanfiction. Fiction made by fans. OURAN Fanfiction. A fiction towards Ouran from a fan. A humongous beautiful fan. (Yabang!)

* * *

The week passed and the host club just visited one more time. Therefore, for three days the host club was open.

All of the members can notice the obvious tension between Kyouya and Miyuki but none of them can say anything. When at home, Haruhi would hear Miyuki muttering continuous 'why' buts she would just pretend not to hear it. She heard that she has an AB blood type. And from past experiences with a certain shadow king, she was well aware how not to cross a person with such blood.

Tamaki would simply go to his best friend after host club activities and would continue to bug him about his actions lately. Instead of answers, he would just received glares and some words that concerns financial matters of the host club.

Tamaki was not dense. The host club is on the top and hardly had financial problems that may concern Kyouya but he let it go. He knew his best friend. He would talk when he's ready and this is not the time. He will just make sure to be there for Kyouya once eh need a shoulder.

Despite the thick tension between the host club leaders, the other members seemed to be getting along so well in the past few days.

Misaki and Hunny were really showing great enthusiasm to their customers after the incident last Monday. Both would always talk about how they were excited to have their first session this coming weekend. They would animatedly talk about their favorite sweets. Sometimes they would be so loud and hyper that Mori and Michiko would have to hush them up.

Michiko and Mori were getting along well too. The once silent individuals of the clubs are now seen talking together, chatting about their families, goals and sometimes personal secrets that only a few know. Many were amazed on the sudden change of the two individuals. Their once quiet nature was brought to life after they met one another. They would be seen hanging around one another in the dojo or sometimes with Hunny and Misaki just sitting on the garden sipping their tea.

The twins, Chikakou and Natsuki were made to be the Terrific Quadro of the club. They'd be seen huddling together, whispering and then having this evil glint in their eyes. Miyuki and Tamaki were annoyed since they were the common target of the pranks. One time, Miyuki had to go home early to have her hair back to its black color since it was now full with green goo. Tamaki then had to go home with red splotches on his body.

Natsuki and Hikaru are usually at the Hitachiin home looking over some fashion designs. It seemed that both of them shared the same interests and tried doing some designs on their own. They'd stay in the design room for hours laughing and experimenting on new designs. They usually are seen together going home after the host club

Chikakou and Kaoru just liked reading books regarding English language and history. They find it amusing and somewhat astounding for a Japanese to be amazed by something that was from their once enemies in the war. If they are not in the library they will be hanging gout with his twin brother and Chikakou's best friend.

Tamaki and Haruhi still remained the same although many noticed the growing fondness of Haruhi to Tamaki. She would usually smile and chat with him, happiness in her face instead of her usual sour look. In someway, many feel that this would be a good start of the budding relationship between the King and her princess.

The bright sun shone upon the translucent windows of Haruhi's room. The loud knocking on the Oakwood door was heard, ringing onto the silent mansion.

"Miss Haruhi" a house helper called out.

Haruhi who was disturbed from her peaceful slumber peeped out from her green satin bed sheets and yawned.

"Doushite Megumi-san?"

"Miss Miyuki wants me to remind you of your meeting with Suoh-san today."

Haruhi's eyes bulged from its sockets. How can she forget? She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was already 7:30 and the festival starts at 8. She scampered out of her blankets and went straight to the jointed bathroom in her suite.

She went to the sink and brushed her teeth then washed her face. She went to her walk-in closet and grabbed a pair of white kapris and a black top with a pink bunny that Misaki gave her last Thursday. She took out her white tennis shoes and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

By the time she went down she saw the girls waiting for her.

"What took you so long Haruhi?" Chikakou asked.

"She woke up late." Miyuki said adjusting her thin wired glasses.

Haruhi saw that Miyuki was indeed dressed.

"Are you going to join us sempai?"

"Fresh air would do me good."

Haruhi nodded. Sometimes she just can't get Miyuki. She's full of reasons, always justifying her answers. Sometimes it's a good thing but sometimes its simply annoying, not that she dare say it face to face. As blunt as she may be she knows too damn well her limitations.

She didn't hear the beeping horn outside because of her deep thoughts. Michiko had to tap Haruhi to break her form her stupor.

"Ne Haru-chan, Hunny-chan and the others are already here. Ikkou." Misaki said tugging at her shirt. Haruhi looked at the black-haired senior then nodded.

Tamaki jumped from the limousine and hugged Haruhi.

"Haruhi! You look fine today." He said. The twins went out too and pulled Tamaki off Haruhi making Tamaki bump into Mori.

"Isn't she your daughter tono? Do you know that having such relationship with her is practically illegal because it is incest?" the twins asked, rubbing their cheeks into Haruhi's rosy ones.

"Doesn't that make you criminals too? You are biologically brothers and yet you are involved in a romantic relationship?" Tamaki said rubbing his shoulders.

The twins glared at him. But stopped when they saw Natsuki and Chikakou standing there laughing at the scene in front of them.

"Ohayou himes." They said together kissing the girls left hands,

"Those might work on those sick fan girls of the both of you but remember we are hosts too. So we can instantly resist your damn so called irresistible charms." Chikakou said pulling his hand away from Kaoru.

"No fair. That is why it was called irresistible because you weren't supposed to resist it." Hikaru said pouting.

"Well are we going to go to the festival or just stand her while the four of you shamelessly flirt with each other?" Kyouya said looking sharply at the four.

No one minded the words of their resident shadow king since they all know how low pressured he can be when woken up before 11:00. But that doesn't seem to fit a certain someone who isn't at all happy to be woken by a jumping older sister then splashed with strawberry icing upon opening her eyes.

"Just because you can't get any doesn't mean you have to pour it out on others."

The host club had found themselves gaping wildly at the 'leader' of the hostess club. No one and we mean no one ever tried to backtalk Kyouya in the morning. Well except for some cases but all of them ended with bruises and gashes all over their body.

The hostess club on the other hand knows that Kyouya can be quite evil in the morning from the stories they've heard but so was Miyuki. Never try bothering one of them or else you'll get it from Miyuki.

(A/N: Miyuki doesn't like waking up early in the morning. SO you'll notice that most of the time that we are trying to portray her in the morning, she just keeps quiet and nods, read the newspaper etc. but she can't keep her cool if you try insulting one of the members of the club or anything and additional to that is having strawberry icing on your face early in the morning!)

Kyouya looked at the cool type (A/N: eerie to call them that since they're both cool types) sharply.

"What are you implementing then?"

"That you are one hotheaded bastard who simply wants to mess with other's lives because yours is all fucked up." Miyuki replied her temper getting the best of her.

"And who are you to talk? You're parents died when you were young. You're grandparents pressured you on taking all the responsibilities instead of your sister. And now you have a cousin that you will have to teach. You don't have time to yourself. You gave up everything for your own damn self. You're life is way too planned."

"My parent's death was not my choice, it's simply fate. At least I know my parents loved me. Unlike you, who is working on all fours because getting high grades isn't sufficient. Your father doesn't care. Your grandparents? You haven't even met them or worse do you even know them? So whose life is fucked up? The one knowing who have dead parents but knowing they loved her? Or the one with living parents who doesn't give a shit about him but instead of the profits he can bring in to the company?"

The hosts decided to intervene this time. Tamaki knew how sensitive this topic is to Kyouya.

Kyouya is working too hard because he wants to prove that he deserves to be the Ootori's next heir. He hadn't known his grandparents because his parents simply forbid it. They said that having a sentimental side will just destroy the reputation being upheld by the Ootori family.

Michiko on the other hand, knowing the Morishita background and history decided to break it up because similar with Kyouya Miyuki's parents and her responsibility to her family was quite a topic she didn't want to speak about.

Miyuki, despite being the younger sister was entrusted by mostly everything. Not that they didn't approve of Misaki. But their grandfather saw more potential in Miyuki in terms of financial handling and business matters. Her life was too planned. It was simply mapped out. She sacrificed everything to make the persons who took care of them proud. She never had experienced a time wherein she was happy because this is what she wants. It was always their dream not hers.

"Miyuki maybe its time that you stop. You're just irritated because you woke up this early." Michiko said.

"No. He started it. Someone should put him to place." Miyuki said stubbornly.

On the other hand Tamaki was trying his best to calm a raging Kyouya. (A/N: Which of course rarely happens!)

**ALERT! OOCness of KYOUYA ahead. ALERT!**

"She doesn't know what she was bitching about. She has no clue what I have to live on. The pressure I set on myself to be the best. To show how I deserve every chance at being the next Ootori heir." Kyouya raved, obviously fuming.

"We know Kyouya but…it's obvious that you don't have a right either to condemn her for having no parents."

"Condemn? I was not condemning her. I was merely pointing out that she has no right to judge me and tell me that my life is fucked up. She's not one to talk after all. Hers is fucked up too. Much fucked up than mine." Kyouya said running his hand through his hair then adjusting his glasses.

Tamaki sighed. Kyouya was hard to calm when he was like this. It was rare that Kyouya raves and lose his cool demeanor. Even if he gets mad he keeps it to himself and only in his eye will you mirror his masked emotion.

"Kyouya, I know that she indeed hit a nerve but please can we discuss this later. You know my feelings for Haruhi right? Its rather unnerving to know that you are going on a date while your best friend is raving mad in a limo because of his so called fucked up life…" Tamaki trailed off.

"Fine. I'm keeping it down." Kyouya said then changed to his cool laid back self again.

Meanwhile Michiko was having a hard time calming a rather irate Miyuki.

"No and when I say no…it means no."

"Onegai, Miyuki imouto. Just calm down and maybe we can have a fun day."

"A fun day was deleted when he said something about my fucked up life."

"Fine. Do it how you want it. It's always about you Miyuki. Its always how irritated you are. How good it will be or how happy you will be. But remember not everything is about you. Sometimes you have to remember that many people surround you and needs you." Michiko said then walking off.

Miyuki stood there trying to regain her composure.

'I'll lose this game if I give up and lose my cool easily.' She thought. She walked over to the group who was quietly waiting for her. She took a quick glance at Kyouya and apologizes. Kyouya nodded and muttered his apology too. After settling the once heated argument, Tamaki exclaimed,

"Then let's head to the festival!"

"Tono! Hush! Hush!" the twins said together.

Tamaki pouted but followed all the same. They rode the cars they took with them when they fetched the girls.

Tamaki rode his red Lamborghini Gallardo, his car similar with Kyouya except that Kyouya's was midnight black. The twins carried their Lexus IS 2006. Takashi and Mitsukuni shared a car, Tesla Roadster 2007.

The whole ride for all members was typically quiet except for the occasional greetings and questions. Most of the time all you would hear is the soft flowing of melodious music.

30 minutes later, they all arrived at the festival. Tamaki was obviously excited, seeing that he had never been into one. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and brought her over to the game booths.

Tamaki walked towards the booth near the Ferris wheel. He was quite ahead of Haruhi. When he arrived at the booth, he wasn't so sure on how to play but he was determined because he saw a big brown teddy bear that just looks to cute to pass up. He called for the attendant,

"Mister, uhmmm…How..do you..uhmm..how do you play this game?"

The large man chuckled at the look of the stuttering blond.

"Its easy son. You just have to shoot three balls inside that hoop. You will be given five chances and you just have to ace three." He said with his deep voice.

Tamaki nodded, too determined to win he prize. He gave the money to the attendant and started to aim.

Haruhi arrived there with Tamaki on his third try. Before he could even approach the king, he exclaimed loudly "I won! I got the prize!" He looked at Haruhi, grabbed the bera and hugged her.

"Tamaki, you're suffocating me!" Haruhi said almost turning blue.

Tamaki let go at once apologizing.

"I am so sorry Haruhi."

"Ii. Daijobou."

"By the way, this one's for you." Tamaki said handing over the gigantic bear. Haruhi, instead of her usual resisting self, smiled and took the bear.

"Arigatou. This is too cute." She said.

"No problem Haruhi. Where would you want to go next?" Tamaki said.

Back at the other members, they stared blankly at the once position of the host club king and his partner.

"They ditched us didn't they Hikaru?" his twin asked.

"As expected from tono."

"Hope it works."

"Oh it will. I'm sure of it."

"What will work?" Michiko asked suspiciously.

"Oh just a little scheme." Hikaru said deviously.

"And would you do the honor of informing us?" Miyuki said dusting the imaginary dust of her new kapri.

"Would you stop that?" Kyouya said irritated at what the coaled hair girl kept on doing.

"Stop what?" Miyuki asked raising an eyebrow.

"That dusting. There is no dust and it gets on my nerves." He said calmly.

"Oh." She said, dusting her kapri again.

"Are you purposely irritating me?"

"No. As I was saying would you?"

The twins looked as if thinking deeply. Then answered,

"No."

"No?" she said surprisingly.

"No. We planned this. You wait." Kaoru said.

"I see." Was her only reply.

All the others let it go, despite the aching curiosity pitting on their stomachs.

Fast Forward

The sun was almost setting but the host had no plans of going home. The club was following the duo for almost half an hour now.

"Please just go. Please go." They were muttering.

At last they saw Tamaki grab Haruhi and went to a nearby ride. A romantic one. Upon entering their own car, the twins went to the control area and knocked.

"Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin?" the young man asked.

"Hai." They replied.

"The manager told me to give you this. They are on car 34." The young man replied handing them over some keys.

"Are there others who are riding?'

"Two technicians and five people from our emergency unit."

"Asouka. Arigatou."

"No problem sir." Then the guy left.

Quickly the two entered the inserted the key. They looked for the blood red button and grinned devilishly. They looked for the car 34 and when they saw that it was on top already, they pushed the button hard and announced on the system,

"We are having technical difficulties. All passengers remain calm. This will take two to four hours. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

With the duo..

They were enjoying their day. Riding different rides (A/N: So redundant!) in the amusement park was so thrilling. They decided to ride the ferris wheel for last.

The attendant welcomed them and opened their car for them. They were merely gazing on the scenery when all of a sudden the ride stopped and their car was on top.

They heard the announcement and both were shocked. They simultaneously thought,

'**Crap. We're trapped and I'm stuck with Tamaki/Haruhi. Oh god please help me.'**

And now here they were. On top of the ferris wheel.

Stuck.

Hungry.

And with the people they…

* * *

A/N: Now that is what we call a true cliffhanger. I've been so busy with school. And summer vacation just started so its kind of complicated. X)

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW. 

By the way a ferris wheel is a gigantic circular ride that moves clockwise. 

Sorry for the OOCness.


End file.
